Daddies Home
by bke.21
Summary: Neo lives to please Jaune but hes only happy with complete obedience. Request from DarkArc221.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dont own RWBY

A request from DarkArc221. Its short but i think its good.

* * *

I planned my outfit so carefully that day.

Jaune had been fairly relaxed on his choice of what I should wear. He just told me shorts, a t-shirt, and some comfortable underclothes and shoes. I went with comfortable outer clothing, but underneath I wore a form-fitting white bra and a lacy pink thong. The bra clung to my breasts, allowing my nipples to poke through, and the thong perfectly framed my ass and hips, and drew attention to the area between my legs. I knew I would be seeing Jaune later on that day, and I wanted to surprise him with something sexy.

I got dressed happily as always, knowing that I was putting clothes on my body that it pleased Jaune to see me in. I left home and went about my normal daily tasks, counting down the hours until I got see Jaune. The clock seemed to move so slowly, as it always does on the days I get to spend time with him.

Finally, the hour struck at which he was supposed to pick me up. I rushed out of my classroom and toward the front of the school. Sure enough, Jaune's car sat at the curb waiting. I was already grinning ear-to-ear like always as I managed to force myself to walk, not run, up to it. Jaune greeted me with a smile, the sun glinting off of his glasses and turning his shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey, Neo!" He grinned, kissing my lips softly before shifting gears.

"Hi, Daddy," I replied cheerily, the smile now permanently glued to my face for the duration of our time together. The fog of indescribable happiness and fulfillment that I feel around Jaune settled in as we started to car ride to Jaune's place. The ride was filled with our usual conversation about his day at work, my classes, something funny my professor said in class, random jokes and musings, and fondling each other in the car. It seemed like in no time, we were at Jaune's apartment.

Upon arriving inside, I started my regular protocol of removing my shorts. I bent over in front of him and slid them off slowly, knowing Jaune was watching me slide the fabric over my pale, shapely ass cheeks and looking at the pretty lace thong running between them. I heard him emit a little sigh as my shorts dropped to the floor. I felt Jaune move in close behind me, and place his hands on my hips. I began to grind my hips in a circular motion, moving my ass into his crotch. I smiled a little as I heard him groan and felt him stiffen beneath his pants.

Suddenly Jaune gathered my thick, brown hair up into his fist and pulled up, forcing me to a standing position. He spun me around to face him, and I looked at him expectantly, awaiting whatever it was he wanted of me. Then my smile faltered. He had that look on his face, the small little smirk that says he is going to ask me a question he already knows the answer to, and I am most likely going to get in trouble for that answer.

"Neo," he said in a soft voice, leaning down and looking straight into my eyes, "where is your collar?"

My collar. My right hand flew up to encircle my neck. Where my hand would always meet the comforting band of black fabric with small, clear stones embellishing it, there was nothing. It was bare, completely bare.

Shit. I must have left it on my dresser that morning. I can't believe I had forgotten the most basic piece of my entire wardrobe: my collar, Jaune's sign to the world that I am his. I had never forgotten my collar. Ever.

My hand wilted to my side, and I looked up at Jaune in slight apprehension. I had no idea whether this was going to equate to a minor offense, like forgetting to ask permission to get something, or a major one, like blatant disrespect. I hoped it was the former. Regardless, I knew I was going to be punished in some form or fashion.

"I think I forgot it this morning, Daddy," I said in a rush. "I think I left it on my dresser before leaving for school. I am so sorry!"

Jaune's brow furrowed a little and his gaze turned serious. He scrutinized me for a moment, and my heart began to pound a little faster. "Bend over the couch, Neo," he instructed.

I took my place bent over the back of Jaune's couch. The top of the back of his couch is not well cushioned at all, and it felt like a brick wall was digging into my belly. I stiffened and waited for what I knew was to come.

SMACK! Jaune's palm connected with the base of my right ass cheek, where it meets my thigh, with stunning accuracy as always. The sting of it was uncomfortable, but not enough to elicit a verbal reaction from me.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Jaune began to spank me in quick succession after that, leaving my ass virtually without a warm up.

"Ow, Daddy!" I cried, my body naturally starting to straighten. He roughly pushed me back down over the couch, and pressed me hard against it while his other hand went to town.

He would alternate between ass cheeks most of the time, but then would spank one with such force it would bring tears to my eyes. I lost track of the number of times he spanked me. My yelps went unheard. Beneath his hands, I could feel the skin on my ass warming and knew it was glowing a rosy red, a startling color in contrast to how pale I am. My eyes smarted, and my face burned.

Suddenly, Jaune wasn't hitting my ass anymore, but was caressing it. The soothing touch was a welcome change, and I gave a little cry of relief that he wasn't spanking me anymore. His fingers trailed from my ass down to my pussy, and I felt his fingers indent the thin, white material over the crevices there. I felt my pussy moisten at his touch, so familiar and so welcome.

He chuckled, as he rubbed my clit over my panties, feeling the material moisten underneath his fingertips. "You have such a wonderful cunt, Neo," he said into my ear.

I smiled with pleasure at these words as his finger rubbed my clit more furiously. Suddenly, I felt him slip a finger beneath my thong and into my cunt, working it up inside me. The first finger was followed by a second, and my eyes flew open as he started to stroke the inside of me. A soft little moan escaped my lips as he worked his fingers hard, causing the pleasure I felt between my legs to intensify.

I could hear my own juices sloshing around inside me, and suddenly against my will, spilling out past Jaune's fingers and soaking the front of my panties, dripping onto the floor. I squealed as Jaune made me squirt, feeling my muscles contracting and my juices run down the inside of my thighs afterward. I had not reached orgasm, but the feel of myself ejaculating was always so exhilarating. My pussy was still pulsing in pleasure as he kept at it. Just a little more of his fingering, and I would be able to come...just a little more...

In that moment, Jaune's finger's stopped their motion, and I felt a stinging pain resonate on my ass so hard it nearly spun my head around. My jaw stood open, mouthing wordlessly, as another jolt of pain overtook my body. Tears immediately started flowing. I knew from experience that it was the Tinkerbell paddle, a nasty, thin little paddle made of plastic that smarted like crazy and, of course, had a picture of icecream on one side. How could I have forgotten his toys had been on the desk behind him, where he had cleaned them from last week's play session? I banished these thoughts as the pain increased, and I braced myself for the thrashing I knew was to come.

THAWCK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

TWHACK!

Relentlessly Jaune pounded me with that paddle, until I couldn't stop screeching, my tears flowed freely, and I could feel my ass throbbing. I completely lost track of how long he kept at it, but my legs felt like they were about to fall off, they were shaking so much. Bruises would be there tomorrow, but I didn't really care; I was too busy shaking, and sniffling and wiping tears from my eyes so I could see.

Jaune took me into his arms from behind. My ass bumped into him and I cried out, quickly moving it away. He ran his hands down my back, and then turned me around and embraced me. As my breathing slowed and crying stopped, he kissed my face and neck and shoulders gently, and caressed my hair, cradling his little girl. I looked up at him.

"I am sorry I forgot my collar, Daddy." I closed my eyes and kissed his lips, then wrapped myself back into him.

Jaune smiled, and it was like the sun came out again. "Just don't let it happen again, Neo."

I nodded against his chest. "I promise I won't forget again, Daddy."

Smiling down at me, Jaune took me by the hand as he led me into his bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

 **I have:**

 **Neo/Goodwitch strap-on**

 **Pantie Theif!Ruby/Weiss**

 **Futa!Yang/Crossdressing!Jaune**

 **Ruby/Weiss or Blake/Yang or Pyrrah/Nora foot fetish**

 **Yang/Ruby/Taiyang/Summer or Raven family orgy**

 **Weiss/Winter/Jaune**

 **Yang/Jaune**

 **Dorm Room Discoveries Blake/Yang**

 **In Heat!Blake/harem**

 **Zwei/Emerald bestiality and pregnancy**

 **Young!Jaune/Young!Ruby**

 **Cinder/Roman, Cinder/Junior, Cinder/Adam**

 **Zwei/Ruby**

 **Zwei/Yang**

 **Futa!Cinder/Weiss**

 **Futa!Blake/Weiss**

 **Dom!Velvet/Cardin**

 **Jaune/Malachite Twins pregnancy**

 **Jaune/Raven pregnancy**


	2. AN Chapter

A/N page:

Seriously, please stop leaving suggestions/requests in the reviews. I made a poll for you to vote on. Any request that is in the reviews gets put last.

my fic tumblr is rwby-trashcan. There is a poll link that you can vote on the next story.


End file.
